Montana
The flag of the state of Montana consists of the image of the centered on a blue field. Within the seal, a plow, shovel, and pick rest in a field in front of the of the Missouri River. The ribbon contains the state motto, "Oro y plata" (Spanish for: "Gold and silver"). The current flag was adopted in 1905, and the word "Montana" above the seal was added in 1981. In 1985, the flag was again modified to specify the font used in "Montana." Before it was adopted as a state flag, it was used by Montana troops deploying for the Spanish/American War. Proposals for a New Flag of Montana MT Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|MT Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" MT Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|MT Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" MT Proposed Flag SonofSibir.png|MT Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" MT Flag Proposal The Professor.png|MT Flag Proposal "The Professor" MT Flag Proposal Andre Rogers 1.png|MT Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers #1" MT Flag Proposal Andre Rogers 2.png|MT Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers #2" US-MT flag proposal Andrew Rogers 2 (modified).png| MT Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MT Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" MT Flag Proposal Wolfdog406.png|MT Flag Proposal "Wolfdog406" MT Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|MT Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" MT Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|MT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" MT Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|MT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" MT Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|MT Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" Flag of Montana 2.png|MT Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog montana_flag.jpg|Montana Flag Proposal (ckward) Montana State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AUG 2014 1653hrs cst.png|Montana State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 MT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|MT Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-MT flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-MT flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-MT flag proposal Hans 3.png| Montana.png|Montana State Flag Symplistic Proposal. Montaña means “mountain” in Spanish — these form an abstract “M.” The white lines are snow, and the blue field is sky (big sky country). By Ed Mitchell. 2013. New Montana Flag Proposal.png|New Montana Flag Proposal by PatrickJK 26Montana5theye.png|MT flag proposal by 5thEye Flag_of_Montana_(TheMaster001).svg|Montana Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 montana.svg|MT Flag proposal by D. Zosso (Feb 2016). Oro y plata; lines represent the mountains and the letter M. Montanaflag.png|MT Flag proposal 2 (D. Zosso); Dark blue field; Twisted "oro y plata" bands representing the mountains and the letter M. US-mtjd2.png|Montana Flag proposal by James Dignan, May 2015 Simple5.png|"Treasure Seal" a design specifically designed for outside display on a flag pole. Design Rotten Ali. Montana CB.png|"Charlie Brown" version as a giant snow covered M mountain range. Design Rotten Ali, MT-schubert.png|MT flag proposal by Fabio Schubert Montana Redesign.png|"Shining Mountains Flag" by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) MT Flag.jpg|small tweak to existing flag using bison skull symbol in place of state seal. by Zawsi MT Flag4.jpg|Oro y Plata (Silver and Gold) - the bison skull is an old and loved symbol of Montana that can be found on its license plates and state quarter. Oro y Plata is the state motto and is represented by color. by Zawsi MT Flag3.jpg|Clean. by Zawsi Montana New Flag.png|MT Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" MT_PNG.png|Updated proportions to a proposal by Andrew Rogers. The triangle shapes represent mountains and a stylized M. Gold and Silver colors are from the motto in the state seal, “Oro y Plata.” Blue is for the color of Montana’s “Big Sky.” Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Montana lake view 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Montana, taking the colors and the basic layout from the state seal. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Montana lake view reduced.svg|Proposal for a flag for Montana, taking the basic layout from the state seal. Reduced number of colors. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Montana - Blue.png|A revision of an outstanding design by Leonardo Piccioni. Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) 41bez.png|41 gold circles represent the admission order number of Montana. Blue field for Big Sky. Category:Montana Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History